


Corrupting the Youth

by shakeitout



Category: Hockey RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Boston Bruins, Bruins, M/M, NHL, Open Relationship, drunk, prompt, winning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2017-12-08 21:56:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakeitout/pseuds/shakeitout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fer corrupts Dougie and it escalates quickly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For an anon on Tumblr, requesting a happy fic in the midst of all of this tragedy. Boston Strong.
> 
> 1\. I don't own anything, the usual ya de ya de ya da.  
> 2\. I know nothing about the actual lives of Andrew and Krista Ference  
> 3\. There will be a part 2 at some point, I promise  
> 4\. I have finals so idk when part 2 will be  
> 5\. Commets, reviews, ideas. Anything please! They all help!  
> 6\. Have a prompt you want me to do? Tell me! I'll add it to the list.

            “Come on, Dougie, take another shot! We won, kid! Have some fun!” Dougie hated it when Andrew called him “kid.” He knew it was supposed to be endearing, but it really made him realize that Andrew Ference was 15 years older than he was. _I have a crush on a dude that’s almost old enough to be my father. Is it a crush? God he’s so fucking hot. That’s still considered a crush, right? Is 19 too old to have a crush? Probably…who fucking cares._

“Alright, Fer. You win. Give me a another one,” one benefit to being a Bruin now is that Dougie never got carded anymore. They just let him have whatever he wanted. The next two shots put Dougie over the edge. _Yepp, I’m drunk._ As the rookie, he usually A. tried to avoid public drunkenness because he was under age and B. it was usually his job to get everyone onto the T safely. He was the Bruin’s resident “sober sitter.” That always sucked; drunken Marchy was usually belligerent when it came to leaving the bar, but it didn’t matter tonight. Dougie had been with Ference all night, Andrew feeding him shot after shot, encouraging Dougie to finally cut loose. There had been a lot of lingering shoulder claps and arms slung around each other. Dougie was no opposed to any of this.

 

Despite usually being on the ice with Chara, Dougie figured out that he and Ference had the best chemistry. They had a similar style of play. Ference was a guy he could look up to, the kind of guy who put every ounce of strength he had into the game plus more. Fer was the kind of guy who played police officer on the ice, fucking up anybody who fucked with his guys. _I mean, that’s what Z is too I guess,_ but Fer and Dougie didn’t have the Zdeno Chara factor: aka being 6’9 and 255 pounds. Fer was the kind of player that Dougie wanted to be: the kind that knew his place and used it to his advantage.

The look on Ference’s face when Dougie hit Condra was priceless; his smile was brighter than Dougie had ever seen it. Fer ruffled Dougie’s hair in the locker room afterward and said, “Way to come up big, man.” That was very big-brother ish…until Ference slapped him on the ass playfully. Not like it was a big deal, the guys smacked each other’s butts jokingly all the time, what wasn’t so brotherly about it was the wicked grin on Fer’s face and the way he raised his eyebrows, basically asking “What cha gunna do about it, rookie?” when he did it. Dougie was speechless and Andrew strutted away, talking to Marchy like nothing even happened.

 

Two beers later Dougie was really in for it. Fer came up to Dougie about an hour later, slinging an arm around his shoulder, “Alright man, it’s almost two. We should really go. Skate’s at noon tomorrow.”

Dougie wrapped an arm around Andrew’s muscular frame and began to squeeze his shoulder, Andrew leaning into his touch all the while. Dougie’s face twisted into a wide smile, unable to control his emotions. He didn’t want to go back to his apartment with Adam. Adam had been feeling sick and hadn’t come out with them. He would probably wake Adam up if he came stumbling in drunk enough to be pushing this burrier he and Fer had hit. _Fer has a wife, has fuckin’ kids. God, he’s so damn hot though. Whatever it’s not like anything is gunna happen._

“You can’t go back to your apartment like this, man, Dougie. You’ll wake Quaider up. You’re way too drunk, dude.” Dougie wasn’t that drunk, but if Ference said he shouldn’t do something, who was Dougie to argue? “You should come stay at my place, crash in the guest room,” well now he really wasn’t going to argue. “The wife and kids are on vacation,” he muttered strangely. _Sleeping at Fer’s? Dream come true. Well, it’s not like I’ll be sleeping WITH Fer, but I mean come on close enough._

 

Andrew and Dougie stumbled through the front door of Fer’s huge place in no time, arms tangled around each other, laughing like little kids the whole way.

“Dude you’re wasted!” Fer gently shoved Dougie playfully as he closed the door and kicked off his shoes, Dougie following suit.

“So are you, man!”

“I can’t believe I got the kid drunk. Z’s gunna fuckin’ kill me, man!”

“I’m not a kid, dude!” Dougie gently shoved Andrew back and chuckled.

“Oh, I’m sorry, did I hurt the baby’s feelings?” Fer asked in a childish tone, clearly mocking Dougie’s age. He elbowed Dougie a little harder, still cackling. Dougie shoved him back a little harder.

“Get, big!” Dougie sassed. Andrew stepped back for a second. _Fuck yeah! I win. Screw off, Fer. I’m not a kid. I’m just as strong as you are._ Or so Dougie thought.

Fer shoved him back into the wall right next to the fridge, bracing his arms against the wall on either side of Dougie, making it impossible for the rookie to escape. Suddenly, Dougie really noticed Andrew’s size, and how thick the muscles of his arms, shoulders, and back were…and how soft his skin looked…and just got gorgeous he was in general. They were so close, he could feel Fer’s hot breath on his neck and smell the vodka on him.

“Who’s big now, Hamilton?” Ference asked and smashed his lips up against Dougie’s. _What the…_ Okay, so, its not like Dougie wasn’t doing mental fist-pumps, but he was still confused and he was still freaking out. _Don’t do this, Dougie. Don’t do it. Fer has a wife and kids, don’t fuck up his family._ Dougie’s dick, however, was pleading just the opposite.

Dougie brain won as he relished in Andrew’s perfect lips on him for another second and then promptly pushed him away with a “What the fuck, dude?! You’re married! And straight the last time I checked.” _Whoops. Shouldn’t have said that last part. Yep, definitely still drunk._

Andrew gave a quick chuckle before he explained, “Yeah, we’re all straight, aren’t we? But you know how it is. You get amped up after a win, you make out with somebody, sometimes more. Doesn’t matter who it is. If you say you’ve never done it, you’re lying. I’m amped right now, so are you, and we’re both drunk. I think you’re hot, and based on the way you just kissed me back, you think I’m hot too, so I see no problem with it.”

“You’re still married. That’s fucked up, man.” _He thinks I’m hot. Ugh, stop Fer. You’re making it hard not to throw you down and jump your bones._

“Come on?” Andrew asked in disbelief. “Nobody told you? Krista and I are in an open relationship. She likes to have somebody to fuck when I’m on the road I guess. We fuck whoever we want, as long as we ok it with each other first. I thought you would have found out by now. Marshy and me were boning for like ever, ‘specially during the lockout. I thought everybody knew.”

 _I KNEW THERE WAS SOMETHING GOING ON BETWEEN HIM AND MARCHY!_ “That’s crazy, man. So do I get Krista’s stamp of approval?”

“Get the fuck over here,” Andrew commanded. _I’m guessing that’s a yes._ He started to attack Dougie’s neck with kisses; peppering bite marks down the open V-neck of the rookie’s t-shirt. “You’re good, don’t worry,” Andrew explained between kisses. “She okays anybody on the team. But she talks about you a lot. Says you’re a cute one and not to corrupt you too much,” Fer smiled so wickedly it would have scared Dougie if he wasn’t so turned on by it.

“You got me drunk and now we’re making out in your kitchen. I think we’re past the point of corruption.”

Andrew wedged a knee between Dougie’s thighs and Dougie leaned into it shamelessly. “Way past. We might as well just fuck now.” Dougie didn’t answer save for pulling Fer toward him and moaning into the hottest kiss of his 19-year-old life.


	2. Deflowering the Team Virgin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long. I'm not happy with it yet again, but I didn't want to keep you waiting. Sorry for any grammar mistakes. It was sloppy quick editing. Meh. Slight tattoo kink. I'm not sorry.

“You’re not to bad at this, kid.” Fer complimented as they shared hurried kisses and stripped each other. Dougie couldn’t stop staring at Andrew’s muscular chest, and all of the tattoos covering it.

“Why do you always call me kid?” Dougie asked as he began to fuss with the zipper and button of Andrew’s pants.

“It’s a compliment,” Fer murmured, “Means I like yah,”

“Makes me feel, ahh,” Andrew pushed his knee into the younger player’s crotch, giving him the friction he was clearly craving, “too young. ‘Specially for you.”

“Maybe I like reminding you that you’re the baby. That I’m stronger, mmmmm,” Dougie nipped at the juncture between Andrew’s neck and shoulder, “Like reminding you that you’re my little prodigy and not Z’s.”

 _I’ll be your prodigy any day if this is my reward._ “Now why am I yours?” Dougie sassed as he and Andrew finally got both of their pants down, taking their boxers with them, a pool of fabric at their feet.

Andrew grabbed Dougie’s rock hard dick and gave it a rough squeeze, followed by three hard, long strokes that made Dougie’s knees buckle and a very emasculating groan escape his lips. “That’s why. Now get in my bed, kid. You’re mine as of tonight.” Dougie always knew that Andrew was possessive, but this was a whole new level. It also may have been the hottest thing he had ever heard.

 

They were a tangle of long limbs and pale skin on Andrew’s bed, grunting in pleasure as they rutted up against each other, the smooth slick of skin on skin. Finally, Andrew got a hand between them and began to stroke Dougie slow and firm again.

“You’re damn beautiful, you know that?” Andrew admired the withering rookie beneath him, face slack with pleasure.

“Me? Look at you, Fer. You’re like walking sex with your stupid glasses, and ahhhh, the tattoos,”

“You got a kink for my tats, rookie?” Andrew smiled wickedly as Dougie began to lightly kiss the swirls of ink on the broad planes of Andrew’s chest.

“Mmm, maybe. They’re fuckin’ hot.” _No shame._ Dougie nuzzled his newly acquired beard into Fer’s chest, smirking when Fer gasped when Dougie licked a nipple.

“You gunna do somethin’ for your mentor, kid?” Fer asked mischievously. _Well, no need to be coy about this. Never done this before. Here goes nothin’!_ Without another word, Dougie kissed down Fer’s body, careful to nip and tug at the skin on the gorgeous cut of Andrew’s hips, marking him up.

Just as he was ghosting over Fer’s swelling cock Dougie looked up and asked, “Oh, did you want something?”

“You know I could kick you out, just call Marshy. He lives right around the corner. His ass all nice and tight around my-” Dougie licked a stripe down Andrew’s thick dick “AHHH okay, okay! Jesus! You win!” Dougie, content with Andrew’s confession of defeat, slipped the head of Andrew’s cock into his mouth and set to work. “You ever done this before, kid?” Dougie shook his head “no.” Andrew considered that and replied, “Well, you’re way too good at it for somebody who hasn’t.” Dougie smirked, Andrew’s cock stretching his lips wide. The sight of it almost made Andrew come on the spot.

 

Once they had set a good rhythm, Dougie taking and Andrew slowly giving him more and more, Andrew was panting and grunting every time the tip of his dick hit the soft back of Dougie’s throat. “Just like that, kid. Yeah, fuck.” Dougie sped up as Andrew’s hips began to buck, the smaller defenseman taking it like a champ. “Shit, Dougie, I’m gunna come if you keep doing that.” Dougie didn’t stop, and Andrew couldn’t help the curses that escaped his lips, “Fuck fuck fuck, oh god take it, kid. Here it comes, fuck Dougie!” The white flashed behind Andrew’s eyes and his whole body began to shudder as he erupted down Dougie’s throat. When he finally stopped shaking, Dougie took Andrew’s softening cock away from his mouth and swallowed hard. _Not nearly as bad as I thought it would be. Fuck my jaw is sore. Whatever, I just blew Fer. Totally worth it. Fuck I’m so hard._ Dougie began to jack his cock furiously in an attempt to relieve the pressure that had built in his groin. He was dangerously close to coming already; watching Fer all apart under his mouth was the biggest turn on he had ever experienced.

Once he regained brain function after the most powerful orgasm he can remember to date, Fer grabbed Dougie’s leaking cock with his strong hand and told the younger player, “Come on, kid. You did such a good job. And that hit today was beautiful.” Andrew flicked his wrist at the top of his stroke that time, “come for me, Dougie. Maybe next time I’ll fuck you. My dick slamming up against your prostate? I bet you’d like that.” Dougie groaned as his eyes rolled back and closed, he was so close and Ference was only tightening his grip, just on the good side of too rough.

“Fer, ugh, so good. Gunna come”

“Yeah, come on kid, come for me. You’re mine.” With that and nothing short of a lust-induced rawr, Dougie’s came so hard that he almost passed out.

 

Once he regained the mental capacity to process his surroundings, he noted Andrew sucking a dark hickey high on his neck. “You just love marking me, don’t you?”

“Mmmhmm, next time you’ll really be mine. I’m gunna deflower our little team virgin.”

“Fuck you, Fer! I’m not a virgin!”

“You ever had a dick in your ass? Or you ever put one in somebody else’s?”

“Well…”

“Exactly. Virgin. Now shut up and sleep.” A heap of limbs and drying sweat, they rolled toward the middle of the bed, pressed up against each other.

“Who says I’ll be the bottom?”

“I do, because you’re mine.”

“Yeah yeah, I’m yours.” Pleased with his compliant rookie, Andrew kissed Dougie’s forehead before they both drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prequel to the actual deflowering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I picked this up because I had a sudden burst of creatively missing Andrew Ference and loving Dougie Hamilton's face.

Dougie wasn’t sure what sucked more, the fact that Fer got traded, or the fact that he never got to hook up with Fer again before he got traded. In reality, he was glad that Fer had the opportunity to be captain somewhere, but losing him was pretty sad. Andrew was Dougie’s like big brother, a really good friend, and newfound one nightstand. So yeah, seeing him get shipped off to the Oilers just to make some cap room got Dougie right in the gut, like cheapshot. Dougie would get over it though. He had his own place now, and he was growing up, or so everybody kept saying. He still felt like the same old Dougie to him.

 

The Oilers were finally in town for some interleague play in February and Dougie was secretly so excited he couldn’t even take it. About three days before the Oilers were scheduled to fly in from Edmonton, Dougie’s phone pinged.

            Fer: We’re in town this week.

            Dougie: I saw. You busy?

            Fer: Probably, but I can see what I have open.

            Dougie: Too busy to see your old friends?

            Fer: I guess I could squeeze you in.

            Dougie: You better, you giant hippie douche. I haven’t seen you in forever.

            Fer: Yeah, I know. I’ll be around for a few days. And also, if I remember correctly, you’re still mine.

 

_Dougie’s brain immediately flashed back to that night after the game when Dougie absolutely laid out Condra. Fer was so proud of him, and so possessive._

_Fer grabbed Dougie’s leaking cock with his strong hand and told the younger player, “Come on, kid. You did such a good job. And that hit today was beautiful.” Andrew flicked his wrist at the top of his stroke that time, “Come for me, Dougie. Maybe next time I’ll fuck you. My dick slamming up against your prostate? I bet you’d like that.” Dougie groaned as his eyes rolled back and closed, he was so close and Ference was only tightening his grip, just on the good side of too rough._

_“Fer, ugh, so good. Gunna come.”_

_“Yeah, come on kid, come for me. You’re mine.” And Dougie totally was._

           

            Dougie: Oh am I?

            Fer: Damn right you are. Anybody deflower you yet? Or is it still my job?

            Dougie: All yours, still.

            Fer: Good. I’ll come to the bar with you guys after the game, then we’ll hang out. I’ll show you my new ink.

 

Dougie couldn’t stop having flashbacks…

_“You’re damn beautiful, you know that?” Andrew admired the withering rookie beneath him, face slack with pleasure._

_“Me? Look at you, Fer. You’re like walking sex with your stupid glasses, and ahhhh, the tattoos…”_

_“You got a kink for my tats, rookie?” Andrew smiled wickedly as Dougie began to lightly kiss the swirls of ink on the broad planes of Andrew’s chest._

_“Mmm, maybe. They’re fuckin’ hot.”_

 

Fer sent a second text right after the last one.  
            Fer: I gotta go, but I’ll see you in a few days, kid. Be careful of Marshy, he’s got a prank planned. And behave.

            Dougie: I always do.

            Fer: No you don’t.

            Dougie: You’re usually the one who I got into trouble with.

            Fer: Let’s keep it that way. It’s more fun when you misbehave with me.

            Dougie: Night, fucker.

            Fer: Night, pigeon.

 

Dougie fell asleep that night with the conversation still open on his phone, the phone right next to his pillow, a promise of something yet to come.


End file.
